clashoftheskylanderswithponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Queen
Golden Queen is the main antagonist of Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies. She is the queen of the ponies, and she hates golden and anything beautiful. She will turn anyone in her way into stone. In fact, that is what she intends to do to Wolfgang for secretly pymaids. She was voiced by CCH Pounder. Background Personality The Golden Queen is devious and resourceful, using her beauty and words to her advantage. She will fake interest if it benefits her and betray even old friends to gain more power without hesitating. She appears to worry about her self image, as she is seen excercising at several points of the show. Despite her influnce and leadership, the queen is prone to losing her temper when questioned, even when she is fully at fault for the mistake. Golden Queen's stubborness also knows few bounds, and she attempts to maintain her powerful image even when she is outclassed by other characters, taking part in petty crimes to pretend she is still the biggest threat to order during episode list. Biography This woman’s got the golden touch... literally. Not only is the Golden Queen made of pure gold, but this royal evil-doer can turn anything and anyone into the glittering metal. Friend or foe – get on her bad side and be prepared to end up as the world’s most expensive paperweight. It takes a special kind of monster to be the leader of the Doom Raiders, the Equestria' all-star roster of the baddest baddies, and Golden Queen is more than qualified for the job. Abilities The Golden Queen can transform anyone or anything into gold by either her touch or by blasting gold energy waves; it would also seem that she has very fine control over this power, as seen in I Am Daring Do where she touches Babs Seed' face and a SkyPhone (among other things) and they do not turn to gold. Additionally, her gold powers have their limits, as revealed in Scaredy Ponies anyone whose powers rival, or surpass, her own are outright immune to being transformed into gold. She can also levitate herself and others. Role in Film The Golden Queen first appeared in the series in the episode The Hole Truth, as an inmate of Cloudcracker Prison alongside her fellow Doom Raiders, Wolfgang, Chompy Mage, Chef Pepper Jack, Dr. Krankcase, The Gulper, and later Dreamcatcher, who first joins the Raiders after her reckless insults at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. After being briefly introduced to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in their special sector, the sorcerer attempted to woo the Golden Queen in the open air area, and despite his lack of sucess, the golden statue took note of his easily gained loyalty and began to scheme the gang's escape. The Queen and her Doom Raiders formulated a plan to trick the new team of Skylanders into sending them to the confinement area of the prison called "The Hole" where they can combine their powers to create a wormhole and escape, while using Silver Spoon as a distraction. In her part, Golden Queen intimidated Sweetie Belle, Eruptor, and Stealth Elf into sending her to the confinement, where her fellow villains were sent before her. When Diamond Tiara was begged to be sent in as well, he discovered the group ready to create the wormhole and leave without him, and attempted to barter his escape by offering his knowledge about the Core of Light. With a new greedy conviction, the Golden Queen went back on her disinterest, and allowed him to help them. Upon realizing their mistake, Team Spyro sent themselves to The Hole to stop the Doom Raiders' escape, expertly dodging the villains' onslaught and forcing them to flee before the wormhole could close. Despite their usage of the freezing badges however, the Doom Raiders were trapped on the other side with Diamond Tiara stuck halfway, and they kicked the sorcerer out to leave freely. Trivia * The sorceress is one of the few characters in the show with a leitmotif, with sultry jazz notes playing in the background during her major appearances. * Golden Queen wears leggings under her skirt and robes, only distingushable from her skin when her boots are taken off. * Though she has her [[Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: World of Light|Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: World of Light]] appearance's sleeves, in pictures they have their [[Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: King Spyro|Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: King Spyro]]'' ''design. * She has yet to be seen with her staff from the games. Oddly, it is also not shown in her fan art, photos or figurine as seen in Starlight Glimmer room.